


My Cure

by Strawberry_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Sexual Content, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Depression, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Suicide Notes, Teen Romance, Why Did I Write This?, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Love/pseuds/Strawberry_Love
Summary: You have just transferred to Karasuno high, and was checking out the gym when the volleyball club was in the middle of practice. Sugawara notices you and walks over, you guys talk for a few and started hanging out more after that. You and Sugawara had become best friends, you're little nickname for him was "Suga-Chan" as he called you "Cuddle Bear". Sooner or later Sugawara started feeling sick, and looking it to, he started skipping classes or school days as he grew to fall in love with you, he had the Hanahaki disease...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	My Cure

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE READ.
> 
> Mentions of Depression, Suicide, self harm as well as self hate.   
> Sexual content and foul language.   
> Mild blood and pain. 
> 
> PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. 
> 
> About you, the reader:  
> You're a 17 year old female, born August 30th, 2004, being a Virgo.   
> You have long, straight, brown hair and Hazel eyes, with cute little freckles.   
> You enjoy Baths, Snowy walks, Cuddling, Love notes, cute kisses, hand holding, movies, and honest conversations.   
> You have sleeping issues, and depression, slight suicidal tendencies and you trust people too easily, and suffer from self hate.   
> You have an older sister that you're jealous of and always being compared to named Kira, she's 23  
> Your father, Mr. Suzuki is 46 and your mother, Mrs. Suzuki is 43. You also have a black, white, grey and tan cat named Azuki. 
> 
> Hanahaki Disease. This is a fictional disease.  
> Symptoms: Coughing up your crush's favorite flower petals, as well as blood.   
> Fever, Uncontrollable Shaking, Hallucinations, Loss of Appetite. 
> 
> Speaking: "Hey, how are you today?"  
> Action: He walked up to her with a smile on his face.  
> Thinking: Italics   
> Texting: Suga-Chan, 5:28 pm {Hey! You get all your homework done?}   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Moving day..._ You thought to yourself, resting your chin on the palm of your hand looking out the car window. _New school, classes, and friends... great..._ You groaned quietly as your father pulled into your new house driveway. He parked the car as you go out and picked up your cat, Azuki. Walking up to the door, you twist the door knob walking in. You sighed, and went up the stairs claiming your room are the far left corner of the hallway. You set Azuki down as you looked around your room, having your own bathroom. Defeated and exhausted you went and helped move everything inside and took your stuff upstairs. You looked at the different boxes you had, Posters, bed stuff, clothing, accessories, decorations, bath stuff, and personal cooking supplies. 

You took out your phone, hitting play on your playlist and started hanging up your posters. Once those were up, your father helped move in your bed, tv, dresser, and desk. You started setting up your bed stuff, ad then moved to your closet putting your clothes away. Finally you walked over to your dresser and started putting your bath stuff and personal cooking stuff away. You exhaled heavily, tired of working but wanting to finish, you push yourself. You started decorating, setting up your fairy lights, dangling them from the ceiling, standing on a chair. "I wish I wasn't so short..." You grumbled to yourself. You finished unpacking as you plopped onto your bed. Yawning your close your eyes and curl up, knowing it was late and you had your first day at a new school tomorrow. 

You passed out a few minutes later and slept soundly. You woke up off and on throughout the night and then decided to just stay up. You sat at your desk and scrolled through social media, seeing all the newest models and songs show up, watching all the drama that's going on. You sighed and stared at your screen, _Why are they all so pretty... the music is interesting, and the drama is stupid. Nothing normal anymore._ You started thinking about the good old days from Cali, all your cool friends, your old school, your club. Then they started turning dark, and you started thinking about the horrible things that's happened in between those happy times. You felt your throat close up as your eyes started drowning in tears, you blinked once, and that's when they all started flooding out. You sat there, crying silently. 

You cried for what felt like forever, but was only half an hour. It was already 6:25 am, and school started at 7:30 am. You sighed and got up walking to your closet and grabbed out your school uniform, you walked into your bathroom and started the shower, undressing and untying your hair stepping into the shower. You washed your face and your hair humming along to the music in your head. After about ten minuets you turned the water off getting out and drying off, you brushed your hair and teeth as you changed into your uniform. You walked back to your desk opening your makeup kit and doing some natural colored makeup and putting your ear rings on and a necklace your best friend gave you. You smiled as you looked at it in the mirror, "I miss you bestie...I'll never forget you..." You say as you start tying your hair up in a low ponytail. You grabbed your back-pack, phone, and headphones walking downstairs. You father was already at work, your mother was asleep and your sister was asleep. You walk into the kitchen and checked the time, _6:46... I've got enough time._

You grabbed a bowl, poured some Cheerios in it and added the milk, you ate very little of it, but you tried. Once you finished you put it away and fed Azuki, petting her before putting your back-pack on and walking out the door. You started walking to school, excited but terrified. You got there at 7:25, quickly finding an open locker, putting things away. You rushed to your first class and sat down in the back of the class in an empty seat. You were breathing slightly heavy as you were just one minuet late. Your teacher walked in and grabbed a clipboard, "Class we have a new student today, please stand up and introduce yourself." You sigh, getting up, "Uhm, hello I'm Y/N Suzuki. I moved here from California." You sat back down and exhaled. 

"Good job, welcome to Karasuno. Now then, on with attendance. Himari Sato, Akio Takahashi, Ichika Watanabe, Sugawara Koushi?" You teacher was the type of person who said at least a few names and waited for a response, maybe it was to save up learning time. 

"I'm here." Himari said, she had a high pitched voice, "Here." Akio had a very girlish voice for a boy, "Present." Ichika must be the class president, she seems o mature, smart, and helpful. "Always here." Sugawara had a very soft voice, it was so soft you could listen to it forever. He glanced at you, flashing a smile. You felt your face heat up as you smiled back then quickly looking away. You heard him chuckle, as class began. 

~To be Continued~


End file.
